


Under The Covers

by CrazyBucket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/pseuds/CrazyBucket
Summary: It all started with a borrowed t-shirt...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be another chapter of The One with the Tropes but it turned out more explicit than previously imagined, so I decided to post separately because I didn't want to change the rating on TOWTT.
> 
> Writting this kind od fics is not really my thing, but I thought I'd share :)

It’s been two weeks since Natasha and Maria went undercover as a couple to gather intel on a very large and obviously illegal weapons trade. The job itself was easy, but Maria learned the hard way how difficult it was to resist Natasha, even when the spy wasn’t even trying.

 

At times Maria thought Natasha was actually flirting with her, by the way she caressed her thigh when they were undercover, how she stood closer than necessary even when no one was around or even how every so often the air got heavier around them and they would almost kiss - at least on Maria’s point of view - But she cast those thoughts away as wishful thinking

 

Maria found out the hard way that Natasha usually sleeps naked. On their first night the spy got out of the shower and and upon noticing they would share a bed she nonchalantly grabbed the first t-shirt she found on the closet - which happened to be owned by Maria - and put it on along with panties. For the life of her Maria couldn’t tell rather Natasha was more attractive wearing clothes that belonged to herself or without any.

 

And Natasha kept wearing that shirt on the following nights, while Maria tried to convince herself that she wasn’t staring at the perfect way the said shirt fell on the spy’s breasts. The truth was Maria was feeling like a pervert - just another one who wants to fuck the black widow, but the more the brunette tried to fight it the more the invasive thoughts would occur to her.

 

Tonight was no exception. In order to control her urges Maria set a ritual where she would shower and get ready to bed before Natasha would come up, so when the spy came out of the bathroom she would, God willing, be already asleep and facing the other way. When Natasha eventuaççy did came out of the bathroom Maria was doing her damn best to try to keep on with her plan. The commander felt the sheets moving and mattress slightly sinking as Natasha was adjusting to the bed, but the spy didn’t stop on her side as she usually did. She came closer, a lot closer, pressing her body against Maria’s back.

 

This night, out of all others Natasha decided to go back to her old ways and sleep nude and Maria knew that because she could feel the redhead’s nipples hard against her back. The older woman briefly entertained the possibility that she was imagining all this - after all she had a few quite realistic dreams where something similar would happen between them - but Natasha’s breath on her neck and her hands roaming her body got Maria convinced this was actually happening and her body was responding to the touch.

 

Maria left a sigh.She obviously wanted this, but what would this entail? They just got back from an undercover cocktail party, could Natasha be drunk? All these questions were persuading Maria to stop whatever this was, but the spy was not cooperating as she traced a hand on Maria’s stomach, making light patterns against her skin and came even closer to the brunette’s ear, whispering:

 

“Maria…”

 

The other woman gulped. “Yeah?”

 

“Make love to me…” The spy’s hand dared to move higher, almost reaching Maria’s breasts. “Please…”

 

Maria was pretty sure this was what a brain aneurism felt like. Natasha pressed herself even harder against the other woman, who was still trying to fight this. For a few seconds Maria had no reaction, but as Natasha pulled her earlobe she came back to her senses, turned and pinned the spy on the mattress, surprising the shorter woman:

 

Maria looked into Natasha’s eyes. “Are you sure you want this?”

 

“Yes.” She started to caress the Commander’s hair, returning the eyegaze. “I want this. I want you.”

 

Natasha seemed honestly sure of what she wanted and there were no signs of intoxication, so after pondering on whether or not she should do this, Maria opts to go with the flow for once in her life and stop to overanalyze everything. The commander slowly tilts her head down, brushing her lips with Natasha’s. She deviates her course and starts to plant slow open mouthed kisses on the redhead’s neck and jawline. The woman under her gasps. Maria had weeks fantasizing about this moment, she was going to take her time.

 

When their lips finally meet, a moan fills the room, although neither woman knew to whom it belonged to. After a few moments, Natasha starts to tug at Maria’s shirt, and Maria stops just long enough to throw the garment away. As the brunette reassumes her position Natasha takes her breasts with both hands and proceeds to suck one of her nipples. Maria’s brain goes into overdrive and the spy takes this moment to try to flip them but Maria doesn’t allow it. She pulls Natasha’s head by her hair, gently, missing the redhead’s mouth as soon as it leaves her skin.

 

Natasha’s eyes are so full of desire that Maria wonders if it is possible to come from just a look. She brushes a thumb on Natasha’s cheek and asks her:

 

“How do you want this?”

 

For a second Maria sees how Natasha is taken aback by the question. Perhaps her former lovers didn’t have a habit of asking these kind of things. But this uneasiness lasts very shortly as the spy gives Maria a sly smile, as she turns her face and starts to suck on the brunette’s thumb. Maria is almost mesmerized but such gesture and doesn’t resist as the other woman realeses her fingers and pulls her for another kiss. Lifting her head a little bit as the redhead ravished her neck Maria is able to pronounce:

 

“You didn’t answer me.”

 

Natasha managed to answer without really stopping her attack. “I want you….” She bites Maria’s jaw. “Inside me…”

 

All the restraint Maria harbored up until that moment simply vanished and they kissed again. Maria’s hand trailed Natasha’s sides, feeling her up and squeezing her breasts. The feeling was way better than any scenario her head had come up earlier. Seeing how desperate the spy was getting she lets her right hand wander around for awhile until she finally reaches her cunt.

 

Upon the touch Natasha jerks forward, eyes begging Maria for more. The commander is a bit surprised at how wet the redhead was, and plays with her labia for awhile. What Maria really wanted to do was eat the spy out, but Natasha had such a vice grip on her hair and kissed her with such need she decided the oral would have to wait. She enters Natasha with two fingers and watches the spy’s expressions as she goes all the way in, which might as well be the single hottest thing Maria had ever seen, what only reminds her of her own needs. But regardless of that she wants to pay attention to every single detail of what’s happening, how Natasha’s body twirls against her, how the woman’s hot breath filled with moans is close to her ear, how her nails scratch her back. Everything feels so absolutely right.

 

It doesn’t take long for Natasha to orgasm. As she comes Maria feels the pressure around her fingers and she is positive she had a small orgasm as it happened. Natasha didn’t call her name or anything like that, but the redhead was such a quivering mess that Maria didn’t mind. As Natasha calmed down, Maria held her, playing with her hair and kissing here and there. 

 

When Natasha finally opens her eyes, she smiles. “That was amazing.”

 

“Hum.” Maria nods.

 

Natasha takes advantage of Maria’s distraction to flip them and kisses her ear. “Now, what do you want, Maria?”

 

Natasha’s voice alone was driving her insane. The throb between her legs was unbearable, but Maria didn’t want Natasha to feel like she had any sort of obligation, so she smiles, genuinely happy of what had happened. “You don’t have to do anything. It was already amazing for me too” 

 

Natasha stared at the brunette “ You don’t want me?”

 

“Believe me I do, it’s just that…”

 

“Great, because I can’t wait to taste you.”

 

Maria lets out a long moan.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The redhead leaves kisses on her way down. She takes Maria’s pants off and one of her hands grab and lightly tugs at the curls as Natasha adjusts her body. Right before diving in she looks at Maria, who is staring at her and gives her a mischievous smile. She licks Maria’s cunt from the bottom to the top without breaking eye contact and hums as if she just tasted her favorite food after a hunger strike. And she licks again, and again, always taking her time between licks, making it impossible to Maria to come.

 

Maria is almost crushing the spy’s head with her thighs as the sweet torture continues. Maria grips the other woman’s hair as Natasha teases her entrance and finally lets her tongue in. With her tongue reaching just the right spot and the redhead’s nose hitting her clit ever so gently Maria comes into Natasha’s mouth, who only stops licking when there’s no cum left. Natasha makes her way back leaving kisses on Maria’s tummy and breasts, until it reaches her mouth.

 

“You taste so fucking good.”

 

Maria smiles, holds her head and kisses her, tasting herself on Natasha’s mouth. After a few moments they slowly stop, and the brunette wraps her arms around the spy, who rests her head on the taller woman’s shoulder, pulling the covers over them.

 

They lay in a comfortable silence until Natasha breaks it:

 

“I’ve wanted to do this for quite awhile.”

 

“Really?” Maria lets out, surprised.

 

The redhead nodded.

 

“What took you so long then?” Maria never made a move because the spy was very difficult to read and she was almost sure Natasha was dating Banner.

 

“Well, you are kind of a slow poke.”

 

Maria laughs. “ Is that why you went for a more direct approach today?”

 

“Yes.” She looked up. “I had to change strategies, but I’m glad it finally worked.”

 

Maria hugs her and kisses the top of her head. They go back to being silent, but it’s Maria who disrupts it now:

 

“Was this all you wanted?” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Sex. Is that all there’s to it?” She asked, trying to act casual whatever the answer might be.

 

Natasha takes a few seconds to answer, to Maria’s despair. “Depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

“Do you like Italian?”

 

“Why, are cooking for me?” She said half jokingly, although the thought of Natasha cooking for her with nothing but heels and an apron on came up to her head as soon as she pronounced the words.

 

“No, but I know this place near 23rd and I’d like to take you there.”

 

“Agent Romanoff, are you asking me out on a date?”

 

Natasha raises her head to look at Maria. “Maybe.”

 

They smile at each other.

 

“Well, if you are not sure I better make most of it while I can.” She pulls Natasha’s face closer and kisses her, ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
